One Week
by Aiyra
Summary: The SPR gang have a funny discussion about Naru and Mai's most recent fight song-fanfic. Based on One Week by Bare Naked Ladies. Please read and review but no flames. If you listen to the song while/after you read some parts will make more sense I swear. Bad summery I know.


**Hello all it's been a while since I've written a story good enough to post this one was not easy to pull off but for anyone who's a Bare-naked Ladies fan or likes the song 'One Week' as well as a Ghost Hunt this one's for you. Short summery the SPR gang have a semi-funny discussion about yet another fight between the big boss man and his brown-haired assistant. Also found an amazing One Week anime music video on YouTube should seriously check it out.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt or One Week or the YouTube video****.**

_Italics= song lyrics_

_**Bold italics= slight changes made to song lyrics**_

Yashura stared at the clock on the wall while Monk, Ayako, John and Masako all chatted away the quiet afternoon in the lounge of the SPR office. He glanced at his watch then back at the clock. "Yashura-kun are you going to be late for something? You've been keeping rather intense track of time," John spoke up almost interrupting his concentration. "Nope just waiting for something," Yashura answered continuing his staring contest with the clock.

Monk: "What are you waiting for?"

Ayako: "Or who?"

Masako: "Is there a client coming?"

Yashura: "Just wait a moment. Wait for it. . . .Wait for it . . . ok. . Now."

"JERK!" SLAM! Mai stormed out of Naru's office an out the building calling out, "I'll be right back," followed closely with another SLAM!

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," everyone said in union. They all sighed and for a moment everyone was quiet. "How long has it been now?" asked Ayako.

Yashura:_ "It's been one week since __**she**__ looked at __**him**_

_Cocked __**her**__ head to the side and said __**she was**__ angry"_

Monk to Ayako: "Yeah, and about _five days since you laughed at me saying_

'_Get that together come back and see me'_

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_But it'll still be two days till __**they**__ say __**they're**__ sorry."_

Everyone sighed knowing it was true.

Yashura trying to change the subject:_ "Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_

_As I make you stop, think_

_You'll think you're looking at Aqua man_

_I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss."_

Masako:_ "I like the sushi _

_'cause it's never touched a frying pan."_

Yashura:_ "_I can be_ Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes_

an_ big like LeAnn Rimes_

_Because I'm all about value."_

Monk:_ "Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits_

_You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through_

_Gonna make a break and take a fake."_

Ayako:_ "I'd like a stinkin achin shake."_

John:_ "I like vanilla; it's the finest of the flavors."_

Just then Mai came back in through the office door and headed back to Naru's office closing both doors behind her.

"Looks like round two," muttered Monk, "I'd actually like to see that."

Yashura:_ "_Ya you_ gotta see the show, cause then you'll know_

_The vertigo is gonna grow_

_Cause it's so dangerous,_

_You'll have to sign a waiver."_

"I wonder how it's going in there?" John wondered out loud.

Naru to Mai:_ "How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?"_

Naru's inner thoughts:_ Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

Gene to Naru: "_**Did you know**__ I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean?_

_Well, you soon will. _Cuz it looks like Mai's gonna kill you._"_

Naru shrugged:_ "I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve."_

Mai: "I hope you're not like Monk _**and**__ have a history of taking off __**your**__ shirt." Mai stormed out for about the hundredth time that week._

Yashura, Monk, Ayako, John and Masako watched Mai storm out of building yet again and all sighed again.

Ayako to Monk:_ "It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arms in the air_

_and said 'You're crazy'."_

Monk to Ayako:_ "_And _five days since you tackled me_

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees."_

John to Masako:_ "It's been three days since the afternoon_

_You realized it's not my fault_

_not a moment too soon."_

Masako to John_ "And yesterday you'd forgiven me."_

Ayako:_ "And now __**we**__ sit back and wait til __**they**__ say __**they**__'re sorry."_

Yashura changing the subject again:_ "_Ever hear of_ Chickity China the Chinese chicken_

_You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_

_Or __**watched**__' X-Files with no lights on_

_We're dans la maison_

_I hope the Smoking Man's in __**the next**__ one_

_Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic_

_Like Sting I'm tantric_

_Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

_Like Kurasawa I make mad films_

_Okay, I don't make films_

_But if I did they'd have a Samurai."_

John:_ "I'm gonna get a set a' better clubs_

_Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs_

_Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing."_

Monk: "I_ gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon_

_'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes_

_That make me think the wrong thing."_

"Monk!" cried Ayako. Monk laughed. "That's not funny."

Monk to Ayako:_ "How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?_

_**I'm**__ tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad."_

Yashura to Monk:_ "I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean?_

_Well, you soon will." _He pointed to a very angry looking Ayako.

Monk put his hands up in defense:_ "I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve." _Ayako lunged for Monk and grabbed his shirt he stripped out of his shirt and ran to the other side of the office.

Monk to Ayako:_ "I _also_ have a history of losing my shirt." _

Yashura ended up on the floor from laughing so hard even John and Masako had a giggle and Ayako was left both stunned and fuming.

_It's been one week since __**Mai**__ looked at __**him**_

_Dropped __**her **__arms to __**her**__ sides_

_And said "__**She was**__ sorry"_

_Five days since __**he**__ laughed at __**her**__ and said _

_"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"_

_Three days since the living room_

_**They**__ realized __**they**__ were both to blame,_

_but what could __**they**__ do?_

_Yesterday __**Mai**__ just smiled at __**him**_

Ayako:___"It'll still be two days till __**they**__ say __**they**__'re sorry."_

Mai:_ "It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry."_

Naru:_ "It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry."_

Yashura: "You know_ Birch mount Stadium, home of the Robbie?"_

Masako: "Perhaps it is best if we leave today and come back in two days instead of forcing small talk like this." The others agreed and took their leave just as Mai was returning they said their good-byes and parted ways.

Two days later…

Yashura, Monk, Ayako, John and Masako all stood outside the SPR office door all hoping the two had said they were sorry but all too scared to make the first move.

Yashura: "I say Monk opens the door he's big, brave and strong."

Monk: "What who me?"

Ayako: "Yes you now go open the door." She gave him a shove towards the door Monk gave in and opened it. There sitting at her desk was a once again cheerful Mai and just exiting his office was a slightly annoyed Naru, "How many times must I tell you people this is not a café."

"It seems everything is back to how it should be," stated John. The group all took their seats as Naru called for tea and headed back into his office. Mai made tea and handed some out to everyone before heading to Naru's office to give him his rest chatted amongst themselves.

Monk: "Hey Yashura why are you staring at the clock?"

Yashura held up three fingers and counted down, "3 . . .2 . . .1 . ."

"JERK!" SLAM! Mai stormed off out of the office.

Everyone groaned, "No not again not another week!"

**Ta-Da the end. Please review but no flames if listen to the song I swear it will make more sense in some places and thank you for reading.**


End file.
